


The Family Reunion

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: The Hoskins [2]
Category: Blindspotting (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: You invite Collin to your family reunion to meet the rest of your family.Set before Junie is born.
Relationships: Collin Hoskins/Reader
Series: The Hoskins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925899
Kudos: 2





	The Family Reunion

As nervous as you were about the family reunion, you were having a great time. You loved your family, but they were nosey beyond compare. Back home, the entire block knew that at if someone knew their business, it was because of your family’s love of gossip. Very embarrassing, to say the least. 

When Collin overheard you asking your mother about the reunion, you could see the excitement spreading across his face. He always stressed the importance of family. You saw it in the way he treated his mother, stepfather, and stepbrother. Collin wanted a family of his own and you knew that in due time, it was something you could have together. 

“Would you like to come with me?”, you asked after getting off the phone

“Yeah. It would be nice to get to know everyone”

Your relationship with Collin had been going strong for a year. In that time, you slowly introduced him to parts of your family. It started with your parents, then your siblings, aunts, and close cousins. The rest of the family you only saw at events like funerals and reunions would have to wait to meet him, and this seemed as great a time as any. It’s not that you didn’t want them to meet him. Collin is one of the most important men in your life, and you wanted them to see what you see in him, no matter how rude and judgemental they could be. Collin’s past was bound to come up, and the last thing you wanted was to throw hands at your great aunts for running their mouths. 

The cookout went off without a hitch. It seemed everyone was as in love with Collin as you were. Your younger cousins fought over who he would play with next, he argued with your older cousins over west coast and east coast hip hop, and your mother somehow pulled him on to the makeshift dancefloor for a litany line dances. Your camera roll was full of Collin indulging and enjoying himself. 

After telling your cousins he didn’t smoke, they challenged Collin to a game of basketball. You’ve never seen him play, but it was a joy to watch him run around sweaty and shirtless. 

“How long have you two been together”, Aunt Mae, your great aunt, asked

“A year and a half”, you responded after finally tearing your gaze away

The image was seared into your memory. 

“And were just now finding out about him?”

“Maybe she didn’t want us to know”, Aunt Vivian stepped in, appearing to take your side

Aunt Mae was blunt and a little cut throat. She always got straight to the point and didn’t care who she offended. Aunt Vivian was hit or miss. One minute, she’s singing your praises, the next she behaves like her older sister. The constant flip flopping exhausted you. As much as you love your family, this was the main reason you avoided spending extended periods of time with them. Someone had to take your mental health into consideration, and it was never them. 

“Here we go”, you mumbled

“She didn’t want us knowing she’s dating someone with a criminal background”, Aunt Viv finished

“That’s because Collin is more than his background. Yes, it happened, but he moved on. The minute y’all found out about it, that’s all you saw, then you’ll do what you always do: talk behind his back and treat him different, when everyone knows that’s not what he deserves”, you grimaced, trying to simmer your distaste for the conversation

Listening to your Aunts go on about your relationship with your boyfriend made your blood boil. It was clear they didn’t know Collin, nor did they want to get to know him. 

“What makes you think he’d make a good father or a husband?”, Aunt Mae countered

“You don’t know him like I do”, you snapped, “Despite how the world sees him, Collin still keeps his head up and continues to do what’s best for him. He’s intelligent, kind, honest, he always puts people before him. Sometimes to the point he has to be reminded he needs to take care of himself too. He wants to be a better person, and he’s proven that time and time again--”

“I’m not sure he deserves a second chance”, Aunt Mae stated

“Do you really want to go there with me?”, you took her silence as your queue, “Last year, you snatched Aunt Viv’s wig off her head because she said your potato salad was trash and yet you still got your second chance”

You continued to list all the heinous crimes your aunt committed against various family members and noted that everyone has given her second and even third chances against their better judgement. By the time you were done, Aunt Mae looked like she was ready to burst into flames. 

“Dessert is out”, you heard a soft voice from behind 

Collin wrapped his arms around you, kissing your cheek and making his presence known. 

“I got you a slice of sweet potato pie before anyone else could get to it. Lets eat it by the lake”, Collin suggested

“As much as I want to say seeing you two has been fun, we all know it would be a lie. Next time, keep your judgement to yourselves”

You gingerly got up from the table, glaring at your aunts. Collin held your hand as he led the way with your hand in his and the pie in the other. He found a secluded spot under a tree for you to relax. 

“How much did you hear?”, you asked as you sat down

“Mae really snatched her own sister’s wig? Over potato salad?”, Collin laughed

“Yes”, you sighed

“Mae had no reason to be upset. Her potato salad  _ is _ trash. Someone needed to say it”

Collin smiled when he finally heard you laugh. 

“Were you really upset over what they said about me?”

“Of course I am. They have no right to be that--”

“I don’t give a damn what your aunts or the rest of your family think about me and neither should you”, Collin retorted, “They’ll come around and if they don’t, that’s on them”

It grew quiet between the two of you. 

“Besides, the only person whose opinion on me I care about is yours. As far as I’m concerned, it’s the only one that matters”

Collin pulled his arms around you as you finished your slice of pie. Hearing your aunts talk about him like that struck a nerve, but he knew he would be alright. 

As the evening ended, you and Collin went back to your cousin’s house with her husband and their three-year-old. Shelby spent most of the evening in Collin’s lap telling him about her friends at daycare until she finally fell asleep. 

Around ten, Collin was glad to finally fall into bed with you. The day was long, but you two still enjoyed yourselves. 

“I’m glad you came with me this year”

“I hope I’ll be here years from now”, he mused

“Seriously, if it weren’t for you, I would have knocked Aunt Mae out, then pushed her in the lake”

“No, you wouldn’t”

Collin stared at you, taking in your sheer determination. Deep down, there was a part of you that would do it with no hesitation. Collin leaned in to kiss you goodnight. After sharing multiple ‘I love yous’, he kissed you again, but he didn’t expect the kiss to become as intense as it did. 

His hand trailed down your body while your head rested in the crook of his other arm. Collin kissed you with fervor as his hand reached for the hem of your underwear. You softly sighed against him when his deft fingers found your clit, rubbing quick circles against you. Collin gently bit down on your bottom lip, making you moan. 

“Do you want them to hear you”, Collin smirked

“Not my fault”, you countered, “Feels good” 

He gently sucked your bottom lip as he pulled you in for another kiss. You loved nights like these when Collin found himself not being able to get enough of you. Moments later he found your soaked entrance with two fingers and they sank in effortlessly. You tried to keep your gasps quiet, but at this point they would just have to hear you. 

Collin pressed his cock against you, rubbing it against your thigh. He pulled away to catch his breath as he curled his fingers to hit your g-spot. Your heels dug into the mattress as you let out a breathless moan. Collin kissed up and down your neck as his thrusts became rougher. 

You could hear him cursing under his breath as the sounds of his fingers slipping into your wetness filled the room. Collin pulled you into another kiss as he pressed down harder on your g-spot. You shook as he brought you to an orgasm as he trembled beside you. Collin’s orgasm rippled through him as he tried to catch his breath. 

He took his fingers out of you and slipped them into your mouth, waiting for you to suck them clean. You grinned as you slipped your hands past his boxers, ready to return the favor. To your surprise, your fingers were already covered in cum. Collin sheepishly grinned. 

“I’m glad we didn’t fuck tonight”, he mused, “Might have ended up with a baby of our own”

The next morning, you sat with Collin at the table with Shelby. Your cousin and her husband had a few errands to run. As Collin fixed his plate, he kept dropping the tongs on the table. He was as gentle as he was clumsy. 

“If your sausage fingers weren’t so big--”, you started

“You weren’t complaining about my sausage fingers last night”

Collin leaned over and mimicked your moans in your ear, “Feels good”

Your cheeks felt like they were set ablaze as Collin’s salacious grin spread across his face. Collin bit his lip, taking in your shock as a minor victory. Maybe he should have put a baby in you. 

“Wait”, Shelby gasped, “There’s more sausage?”

“No, your cousin ate all”

Collin smirked at Shelby’s distaste for you eating her favorite food. 

“And I’ll be eating more of it tonight”, you whispered as he choked on his juice


End file.
